Rizzoli - Isles Christmas
by Harmon.IslesFan
Summary: Santa came and little Emily is happy. Jane and Maura are together and are happy to give there little girl a good home. Jane does not want her to grow out of her inncocence. Comeplete. A/U. One - Shot Christmas Fluff.


**A/ N - This is a one shot. Christmas Alone? Is almost finished and I am happy about it. And to JuJuChick16, this is for ya. I am really inspired by your writing and, I want to make a story like what you have. But, Angela and Sean are not in love or Angela and Korsak. I have put a twist in this that, I think all of you would like. Enjoy and Review please! Rizzoli and Isles does not belong to me. They belong to TNT. ;( Also Lots of fluff.**

* * *

It was a cold, winter day in Boston. It was around 5 in the morning and a little girl was up and about and was eager to see what she had got as presents from Santa Clause. The two woman in the house where fast asleep not aware that their daugther, Emily Maur Rizzoli - Isles was up to see if Santa had come and ate his cookies and drunk all of his milk. She quietly went towards the stairs and smiled brightly and saw all of the presents under the Christmas tree. She squealed with delight and ran down the stairs forgetting to use the railing. She slipped and felled only to be hurt a little bit. She brushed off like her mama would do and ran towards the dining room to see a note that Santa had left her. She saw a big teddy bear on the table and picked it up with her tiny hands and cuddled it giggling lightly. She snuggled into it and sighed into the warmth. The little girl yawned and soon felt tired. She didn't want to fell tired and wanted to open her presents and see if Santa got what she asked for in her Christmas list her parents had wrote for her. She made sure she was extra good this year so she could get more presents than last year. She heard a faint sound of groaning and she giggled knowing her mama and mommy are up. She ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. She heard shuffling on the other side of her parent's bedroom and her mama yelled to come in. She opened the door and she saw her mama up as she ran towards her with her teddy and jumped on the bed.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" yelled little Emily. The raven haired woman laughed deeply and her voice was still with thick sleep.

"Merry Christmas my darling. I see Santa left you a teddy bear uh?" She smirked over at her wife who was still sound asleep.

The honey - blonde made no attempt in moving and was still very much asleep. Jane indicated for her daugther to kiss her mother's cheak and shout in her ear Merry Christmas. Emily nodded and grinned and kissed her mommy's cheak like her mama had taught her. Jane smirked when she saw her wife groaned softly and mumbled something inapporate in front of her daugther. Jane laughed and Maura's hazel eye's opened slowly.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Emily yelled in her mommy's ear like her mama said.

Maura jumped and felled off the bed and onto the floor as Jane laughed out loud. Emily didn't think it was funny and scrambled over to see if her mommy was alright. Maura looked up at her and smirked as she grabbed her daugther's arms and pulled her down with her letting a sqeel out of the 7 year old. They both laughed as Maura held her little girl close to her as she snuggled.

"Merry Christmas my sweet angel." She whispered into her dark hair.

Jane peaked over afiad of being yelled at and Maura smiled up towards her wonderful wife.

"Merry Christmas Jane."

"You to my sweet."

Maura got up from the floor setting the girl on her feet and grabbed her kissing her deeply. Jane smiled into the kiss and deepened it more. Emily made an Ewww sound and ran from the room as they pulled away and laughed softly. They both made their bed and walked down together and watched there little girl dance around the tree and was grabbing presents.

"Emily not yet."

"Awww why not?" Emily pouted. She crossed her arms as Maura let out a laugh.

"We have to wait for Grandma and my family remember?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, now get dressed little one."

She merly nodded and did as her mama asked her. Jane smiled satsafied and went to the kicten to start breakfeast for the family. Maura went over to her and smiled when she was not looking. Maura wrapped her arms around her wife's waist and kissed her neck nuzzleing it. Jane sighed with the contact and turned around smiling kissing her wife.

"She's so much like you Jane." Maura whispered.

"I know, but, she has the smarts like you ."

"Well, she has the skills like you Dectictive."

They both smiled and where proud of their little girl. This was possibly the last year that, she would likley belive in Santa as Maura would say. Jane dosn't want to live it up though, she wants to make sure her little girl belive in the old fat dude no matter how old she is. She does not want her to grow up yet. She remembered like it was yesterday when her girl was born. She gave birth to her and Maura was proud of her for doing it for her. Maura had dontated her sperm to Jane and she was more than happy to provide the child for her. Jane was debating it was a boy but, Maura was debating it was a girl. They didn't find out untill Jane's water had broken and they saw it was a girl. They had names for both boy and girl just in case. If it was a boy, they would have named him Amar Corey Rizzoli - Isles. If it was a girl, Emily Maur Rizzoli - Isles. It turned out, it was a gergous baby girl. She has the eyes of Jane, her hair and her body. Emily had Maura's big brain of facts and already she's at a 5th grade reading level. She had straight A's in her first grade class and the teacher is impressed of the little one. Jane was happy that Emily had growned up to be a polite child but, she can be also very sutbborn at times. Maura saw that her wife was thinking as she kissed her.

"Jane? Where did you go?"

"I was just thinking..." Jane murmmered softly.

"Care to share?"

"Not Really..." Jane smirked and winked at her wife.

"Oh you..."

"It's about Emily and how much she had grown. I'm afried of losing her you know? What if she wants to become a cop like her uncle and me? I can't bear to lose her..."

"Jane..."

"Yeah?"

"Your sounding like your mother."

Jane made a face that made her wife laugh and she moved towards the door when the door bell rung. They heard Emily shout that she's ready and went down the stairs. Jane and Maura had gotten ready and Jane let out a breath she's been holding. Maura put a hand on her Wif'e arm for support. Emily smiled brigthly and opened the door and the Rizzoli family came bustling in.

"Jane! It's cold. Have I tought you better than to leave your family outside of your home?" Angela Rizzoli shouted. Jane groaned and shut the door. Here's to another

Rizzoli - Isles Christmas.

* * *

The End


End file.
